


May I (Fraxus)

by Tillyalf427



Series: Freed One Shots [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Songfic, fraxus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: So here is the Fraxus version of my last one shot. The plot's a little different because I changed my mind half way through writing it. Again, I know it's short but yeah. Enjoy,</p>
    </blockquote>





	May I (Fraxus)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So here is the Fraxus version of my last one shot. The plot's a little different because I changed my mind half way through writing it. Again, I know it's short but yeah. Enjoy,

The front door flew open as the wind slammed it against the wall. Freed stood in the doorway, his hair a mess due to the raging wind outside as Laxus looked up from what he had been doing to see the green haired mage. Examining Freed, Laxus noticed the multiple highly visible bruises on his pale skin which were due to the job Freed had just returned from. Laxus could see that in his partners eyes, the light was dissappearing along with the fake smile that Freed had been using whilst on the job.  
There you stand, opened heart, opened doors  
Full of life with a world that's wanting more  
But I can see when the lights start to fade  
The day is done and your smile has gone away

Standing up, Laxus headed over to the rune mage, opening his arms which Freed immediately collapsed into. It was hard for Laxus to believe at that moment how much love he felt for the green haired mage.

Let me raise you up  
Let me be your love

Laxus lifted the rune mage up and headed towards their bedroom, gently laying Freed down and lying down next to him, pulling him closer in the hug.

May I hold you as you fall to sleep  
When the world is closing in  
And you can't breathe here  
May I love you, may I be your shield  
When no one can be found  
May I lay you down

He saw the shiver that ran through Freed as he lifted him up once more, laying him back down under the duvet. He placed a small kiss on top of Freed's head as he simply laid there his prescence soothing the green haired mage.

All I want is to keep you safe from the cold  
To give you all that your heart needs the most

He had no idea what was wrong with Freed however, at the moment he didn'r care, he just wanted to help and comfort him.

Let me raise you up  
Let me be your love

Sleep began to overcome the two mages as their eyes drifted closed, still holding one another as if their lives depended on it.

May I hold you as you fall to sleep  
When the world is closing in  
And you can't breathe here  
May I love you, may I be your shield  
When no one can be found  
May I lay you down

Thoughts rushed through sleepy minds as they relished in this moment, knowing that each other was there and that they could just forget everything.

All that's made me is all worth trading  
Just to have one moment with you  
So I will let go with all that I know  
Knowing that you're here with me  
For your love is changing me

May I hold you as you fall to sleep  
When the world is closing in  
And you can't breathe  
May I love you, may I be your shield  
When no one can be found  
May I lay you down


End file.
